Liontine
by LVenge
Summary: aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku. kita harus berdiri, jangan sampai kita menjadi darah dalam peperangan ini #KrisTaoDayEventINA


LIONTINE

Kris pov

Kita saling mncintai, tapi antara aku dan kamu berbeda. kita di takdirkan sebagai musuh dalam peperangan esok hari. esok kita akan saling membunuh di medan perang yang sebenarnya aku tak kuasa berperang denganmu, tapi baginda raja kami sudah memuntuskan keputusan itu yang artinya aku harus melaksanakannya.

Hanya diam dalam kebimbangan saja, pagi yang tak ingin aku temui kini aku temui. hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan "dia" yg aku cinta tetapi bukan untuk bergandengan tangan, melainkan "kita" akan saling membunuh sebagai musuh.

Aku takut hari ini, aku takut dia hanyut dalam gumpalan darah peperangan. apa harus aku tumpulkan saja pedang ku ini agar "dia" tak terluka atau aku serahkan saja tubuh ini untuk di tusuknya agar aku saja yang hanyut kedalam gumpalan darah peperangan ini.

Dalam kebimbangan ini aku berangkat bersama prajurit - prajurit yang lainnya. berlari sembari menunggangi kuda - kuda jantan nan gagah menuju pasir tandus tak berpenghuni.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi, ataukah ini memang kenyatan dalam suatu peperangan?"

perlahan kuda yang ku tunggangi ini mulai melambat larinya. rasa was - was dan kebimbangan ini semakin aku rasakan ketika ku lihat di sebrang sana prajurit – prajurit musuhku di peperangan hari ini membawa "dia" yang aku cintai dalam rombongan nya.

Ternyata ini bukan mimpi aku benar – benar akan berperang dengan "dia" yang aku cintai. entah tubuh siapa yang akan menjadi darah di hamparan pasir tandus itu. aku atau "dia" yang aku cintai itu.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus kencang mengadukan kedua klompok yang saling bermusuhan dalam peperangan. hamparan pasir tandus tak berpnghuni kini berubah menjadi lautan darah berpenghunikan mayat mayat yang bergeletakan tak beraturan dalam peperangan.

jantung ini masih berdetak, tapi jiwa ini telah kosong. ini bukan air hujan ini air mta kesedihan yang perlahan mulai membanjiri pipi ku yang telah berdarah dalam peperangan.

Meskipun tangan dan tubuh ini sibuk berperang dengan pedang yang ku ayunkan di tangan, tapi mataku masih menatap "dia". aku takut "dia" menjadi darah dalam peperangan ini.

Aku melihat tangannya masih sibuk berperang, sementara bibirnya menyuarakan sesuatu pdaku.

"Hei! jangan posisikan matamu kearahku! kau akan terluka!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku lebih baik kau jaga dirimu sendiri, biar saja tubuh ini menjadi darah dalam peperangan ini"

"Aku tak ingin kau mnjadi darah dalam peperangan ini"

"Biarkan saja aku menjadi darah, agar pasukan mu yang lain tertawa melihatnya"

"Jika mereka tertawa, kau pikir aku juga akan tertawa ?"

Mendengar hal itu bibirku membisu, aku terdiam seperti patung yang membeku di tengah gunung es.

"Kenapa kau diam ?"

"Aaaa kkkkk uuuuuu "

"dengarlah mungkin mereka akan tertawa melihatmu menjadi darah, tapi tidak dengan ku! aku akan menangis jika kau menjadi darah dalam peperangan ini!"

"Benarkah itu Tao?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mncintaiku. kita harus berdiri, jangan sampai kita menjadi darah dalam peprangan ini!"

Saat itu aku hanya bisa diam dalam kebimbangan, aku terharu mendengar apa yang "dia" katakan sampai pipi yang berdarah ini terbasuh air mata kebimbangan dan kepedihan.

.

.

Semakin lama kami berperang pasir tandus ini semakin memerah penuh darah. setengah dari prajurit – prajurit kami sudah punah menjadi mayat - mayat yang bergeletakan di pasir tandus penuh darah.

Sedangkan musuhku dalam peperangan ini, lebih banyak dari pasukanku sekarang.

Panas matahari yang menyengat mengeluarkan keringat dalam hati yang penat. aku msih berperang melawan mereka yang masih menyerang, begitu pun dengan Tao. Seseorang yang aku cintai yaitu musuhku dalam peperangan ini. dia berjuang dengan pedang yang sudah memerah penuh darah.

Entah ada berapa matanya, ketika dia sibuk dalam peperangannya dia masih sempat memperhatikanku yang hampir menjadi darah.

"Awas dibelakangmuuuuu..."

Mendengar hal itu aku pun langsung membalikan badan ini ke arah musuhku yang ada di belakangku.

" Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku! Khiiiiaaaaaaat" ssiiiiieeeeetttttttttttttttttttzzzzzzzz

dan musuh yang hampir membunuhku, aku bunuh dengan pedang penuh darah ini.

" terima kasih Tao"

"Iya, hati - hati "

Sampai akhirnya setengah prajuritku yang tersisa kini punah dalam pasir tandus yang memerah menjadi gumpalan darah. Mataku semakin memerah dengan kematian yang lainnya. dengan tangan yang penuh dengan robekan ku ayunkan pedang yang ku genggam ini lalu kubunuh musuhku ini. Sepertinya aku berhasil membunuh sekitar 30 orang dari musuh - musuh ku itu.

.

.

Dalam keadaan ini aku berperang dengan sisa prajurit ku yang hanya tinggal separuh, sedangkan musuh - musuhku dalam peperangan ini memiliki pasukan yang lebih banyak dari pasukan ku sekarang. Meskipun tubuh ini telah lelah tetapi pedang yang memerah penuh darah ini masih ku ayunkan dalam peperangan. Tangan dan sebagian tubuh ini telah penuh di lumuri darah musuh, langkah kaki ku pun mulai melemah ketika kulihat Tao orang yang aku cintai dalam peperangan ini yaitu musuhku sendiri tersayat pedang pasukanku di sebagian tubuhnya

"TAOO!?"

Melihat "dia" terluka aku berteriak sembari menolongnya. Dengan tubuh dan kaki yang terluka aku berlari mendekatinya

Dengan posisi yang masih lumayan jauh darinya, aku berteriak pada pasukanku yang berusaha membunuh Tao.

"Heiiii... hentikan jangan kau sakiti dia lagi"

"Diam kau! biarkan aku membunuhnya, dia musuh kita"

"Dia musuh kita ? tapi aku mencintainyaaa"

"Kenapa kau inii ?"

"kau tak perlu tau, matilah kauuu" sieettttzzzz

"Penghiaaanaatt ..."

sampai akhirnya, kawanku dalam peperangan ini aku bunuh dengan pedang yang penuh darah ini dan ia menjadi gumpalan darah.

"Kau tak apa Tao? "

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih"

Ku lihat saat itu air matanya mengalir deras dengan expresi wajah yang terlihat kesakitan

"Tao ku lihat kau seperti kesakitan ?"

"Aku tak apa apa, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Jelaslah aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku mencintaimu kau dengar itu ?"

"Aku tau dan aku mengerti, tapi sebaiknya kau menjauh dari sini aku tak ingin kita saling bunuh di sini"

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Tao saat itu, memaksa ku menjauh dari hadapannya. dengan kepala menunduk aku berbalik berjalan pelan menuju pasukan lawan. Kami masih berperang di atas pasir tandus yang memerah penuh darah.

Matahari pun hampir tenggelam menyaksikan peperangan ini, sampai semua pasukanku pun sudah punah menjadi gumpalan darah. Mataku pun semakin memerah melihat mereka menjadi darah, tapi itu semua tak membuat aku lengah dan pasrah. aku masih berperang melawan mereka yang masih menyerang dengan pedang yang ku genggam di tangan.

Saat itu aku berdiri bersama mayat - mayat yang bergeletakan di belakangku, sedangkan lawan yang aku hadapi memiliki pasukan yang lebih banyak dariku.

"Ayoo ... terusskaaan , aku tak takut dengan jumlah kalian! khiaaaa"

Dengan kaki dan kepala yang bercucuran darah, aku menyerang mereka dengan pedang yang semakin memerah ini. ku lihat saat itu salah satu dari pasukan mereka yaitu Tao tiba - tiba menghentikan langkahnya dalam perangnya lalu iya berteriak padaku.

"Hati - hati! lawan yang kau hadapi bukan satu"

"Tenanglah, aku takan menjadi darah"

Dan tiga dari empat musuhku yang tersisa itu telah berhasil aku bunuh.

"Sekarang kita imbang, kau atau aku yang akan menjadi darah sekarang?"

"Kau salah di belakangku masih ada Kris, mungkin kau yang akan menjadi darah"

Sejenak aku terdiam mendengar apa yang musuhku katakan. sampai akhirnya dia menyerang saat konsentrasiku hilang dan saat itu pedang yang di ayunkannya menusukku tepat di sebelah kiri dadaku. Aku tak sadarkan diri saat itu, yang ku lihat hanya tetesan darah yang keluar mengalir dari sebelah kiri dadaku.

Mungkin saat itu aku akan benar - benar menjadi darah dalam peperangan ini. dalam tak sadar dan tak berdayanya aku, aku masih mendengar suara samar - samar seseorang sepertinya itu Tao.

"Tiiidaaaakkkk ..., kau tak boleh menjadi darah dalam peperangan ini"

Ku lihat dia berlari ke arahku bersama pedang yang di bawanya. ku rasakan dia semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya kakinya yang berdarahnya itu tepat menginjak tanah yang berada di depanku.

"Tttt aaaa ooooo"

Dengan suara tak berdaya aku menyapanya.

"Bertahanlah! kau tak boleh menjadi darah! kau harus berdiri bersamaku disini!"

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa ku ucapkan padanya, aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Lalu "Dia" berdiri melepaskan tangannya yang memangku wajahku. Tiba - tiba mata sayunya memerah ketika menatap salah satu pasukannya yang tersisa, yg membuat ku lemah tak berdaya. lalu dengan nada kesal iya berbicara pada prajuritnya.

"Sekarang kau puas? kau berhasil menjadikannya darah, tertawalah.. "

"Jelaslah aku puas, mari kita rayakan kemenangan ini!"

"Brengseek kauu!" siiieeeeetttttttzz ...,

Tanpa banyak kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Tao pedang yang memerah itu masih di genggam tangannya. iya tusukan ke tengah - tengah perut prajuritnya sendiri.

"Maattiii kauuu"

Lalu dengan tangan yang berdarah , iya pangku kembali wajahku yang sempat terkapar di pasir ini.

"T aa oo, kenapa kau membunuhnya ?"

"Biarlah, aku tak ingin melihatnya hidup"

"Apa karena kau mencintaiku ?"

Sejenak dia diam, lalu dia berkata dengan wajahnya yang mempesona

"Ya, karena aku mencintaimu aku membunuhnya"

Semakin deraslah air mata ini saat ku dengar dia berbicara apa adanya padaku. lalu ku teruskan pembicaraanku dengan suara yang pelan tak berdaya.

"Tao mungkin sampai disini rasa saling mencintai kita"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?"

"karena hanya ini nafas yang tersisa, aku akan menjadi gumpalan darah dalam peperangan ini"

Dengan tangisnya Tao masih bersuara, berbicara padaku.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu aku mohon, aku tak ingin kau menjadi darah"

"Aku tak bisa Tao, ini permintaan terakhirku peganglah tanganku jangan kau lepaskan sebelum nyawa ini ku lepaskan"

Lalu "Dia" melepaskan pedangnya dan memegang tanganku

"Kumohon bertahanlah"

"Maafkan aku, tetap pegang tangan ku dan rasakan setiap denyut nadi ku"

Perlahan - lahan denyut nadi dalam genggaman tangan Tao pegang mulai melemah.

Sampai akhirnya aku mengucapkan,

" AKU MENCINTAIMU TAO" aku ucapkan padanya saat denyut nadi dalam tanganku berhenti dan mati

End pov of kris

"Jaaaaangaaaan tinggaaaalkaaan aaaaakkkkkuuuuuu ... "

Jerit tak percaya Tao menggema di hamparan pasir tandus yang memerah penuh gumpalan darah saat lelaki yang di cintainya kini pergi hanyut menjadi gumpalan darah di pasir tandus yg memerah

SELESAI

ps: gw kaga bisa ngedit ff

pss: sebenernya ini ff lama dan ini si tao itu disini jadi elsha, jadi kalo ada typo nama itu harap maklum

psss: kalo ada typo yg lainnya juga harap maklum

pssss: iyaaa gw tau ini judul nya gak nyambung ama cerita -_-

psssss: iya gw tau ff nya jelek, tapi bodo amet yang penting ikut #KrisTaoDayEventINA HAHAHA ~


End file.
